Teppei Shirayuki
Teppei is the drummer of BLAST. Appearance Teppei is a very tall young man in his teens with a muscular build and black eyes. His hair is black and parted on the right, with the left of his hair being fluffer than the right. His jawline is strong and his features are sharp and angular. Although his face has been described as terrifying when he is frowning, scowling, or giving a forced smile, he is actually rather handsome when he's genuinely smiling. Teppei's performance outfit for BLAST consists of his school uniform without the blazer, a thin white tank top with two badges on its left side, a steel dog-tag around his neck, and a red bandanna with the word BLAST on it in black type. His school uniform is a blue blazer with a check pattern on the interior over his performance outfit, sans bandanna. Personality He is a young man with a upstanding personality. Despite his kind and caring demeanor, his face is so scary it makes small children cry. Due to this, he is often caught up in trouble through no fault of his own, such as almost getting arrested or getting BLAST disbanded due to a misunderstanding with the head teacher. In the past, many people would bring their fights or quarrels to his front door with the expectation that he would resolve them, something Teppei despised. As a first-year, his fellow bandmates in BLAST are his upperclassmen, and he addresses them with the honorific senpai. His speech is generally polite, if a bit rough around the edges. Due to his face and the situations he finds himself in because of it, he is frequently the victim of Tsubasa's teasing, with Sosuke and even Yamato (unintentionally) joining in on occasion. Despite this, his fellow bandmates genuinely care for him, and Teppei has unwavering loyalty towards the band. He has been described as a 'natural-born businessman' by Sosuke, due to his attempts at selling items resulting in people misinterpreting them as shakedowns and tearfully handing him their wallets. (His attempts to chase them down and hand them their wallets back are not well-received.) Relationships Yamamoto Shinonome Sosuke Maki Tsubasa Saeki Tsubasa and Teppei's relationship may seem strained at first glance; Teppei is usually the target of Tsubasa's quips and teasing, and in combination with his status as an underclassman is sometimes manhandled into paying for BLAST's snacks or doing mild physical labor. Despite this, Teppei takes the teasing in stride (albeit with an indignant exclamation) and is never forced into doing anything past mild teasing or petty labor. Tsubasa himself has demonstrated that he cares about Teppei, devising a plan to allow Teppei to stay in BLAST when his and BLAST's future is threatened and helping him out of a situation where Teppei got involved with the police. The two often find themselves observing Sosuke and Yamato's antics on the sidelines. Trivia * Teppei's father passed away when he was at a young age, passing on his love for music and bands to Teppei. List of Cards N/N+ Cards: * Lonely common sense * Enjoyable time R/R+ Cards: * Androvega the Third * Good mood * Scary-faced Bakutan Snowman * Target of jealousy SR/SR+ Cards: * Searching with a lost child * The scenery from here SSR/SSR+ Cards: * Connecting Bonds Category:Characters Category:BLAST Category:Drummer